


Appealing

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Community: watsons_woes, Doctor John Watson, Established Relationship, Flirting, Ice, Implied Ice Play, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat doesn't appeal to Sherlock.</p>
<p>But John does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter piece today, written for day twenty one of JWP. The prompt was "It's a muggy, hot summer and someone's reacting badly. Metaphorical bonus points for including salve/lotion/ointment and needing help applying it". I had trouble thinking of something, but eventually succeeded. Go me!

John knocks on the door to the bedroom hesitantly, waits. There’s no strident objection from the other side, so with caution he turns the knob and cracks open the door. The curtains have been drawn, but a bit of light escapes from the sides; John can just make out Sherlock’s form, lying stomach down on the bed. A fan half-heartedly whirs in the corner, barely making a dent in the oppressive heat.

John sits gently on the edge of the bed. “I brought ice,” he offers, raising the tray he’d pulled out of the freezer before walking down the hall.

Sherlock shifts until he’s facing John, then cracks an eyelid to peer blearily at him. An unintelligible grunt leaves his throat, but no words. John scoots closer and runs a hand through Sherlock’s hair before pressing it to Sherlock’s forehead.

“You’re a little cooler. Feeling any better?” John asks, then adds, “Actual words, if you could.”

“Hot.”

“Mm, yes,” John agrees, and sets the ice down beside him, then turns his attention to Sherlock’s torso, lifting his arms to check under them. “But it doesn’t look like you’re developing heat rash. Rest, cool liquids, you should be okay.” With a smile, John nods to the tray. “Did I mention I brought ice?”

“Why do I care?” Sherlock mutters darkly.

John leans close, presses his lips to the shell of Sherlock’s ear. “I just thought the idea of me running ice cubes down your body - or you, running them down mine - would be more appealing than melting into the mattress alone.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Sherlock growls, but John sees the flash of a smile that crosses his face, and a moment later Sherlock reaches for the ice with eager fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome!


End file.
